Nothing's really changed
by Bey0nd
Summary: Un petit OS USUK en deux parties : l'une se déroulant en 1612, et l'autre en 2013. Rating K plus car évocation des magazines porno d'Angleterre.


Bien le bonjour chers celles et ceux qui vous apprêtez à lire ce texte...! Voici un petit OS USUK de ma composition, écrit en attendant de pouvoir sortir de la salle après mon bac blanc de français. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

 **Nothing's really changed**

 _September 1612, Boston, Massachussetts, New England_

Arthur était tranquillement installé à son bureau, une tasse de thé bouillant à portée de main, une pile impressionnante de documents officiels lui faisant face.

Par la fenêtre du cabinet où il œuvrait à cet instant depuis déjà plusieurs heures, l'on pouvait voir que l'été n'était pas encore terminé en Nouvelle Angleterre (1). Le soleil brillait plus fort que toutes les pièces d'or qu'il avait pu amasser grâce aux pillages effectués sur les sept mers à bord du _Unicorn (_ 2).

Il soupira longuement, replongeant sa plume dans son encrier, ses yeux d'émeraude se tournant avec résignation de nouveau vers la pile de papiers en tout genre qui trônait devant lui. Le blond avait tellement envie de sortir dans le jardin, se trouver un coin d'ombre, et simplement ne rien faire… !

Au lieu de quoi, il était confiné entre quatre murs, croulant sous le travail. S'occuper d'une jeune nation n'était vraiment pas de tout repos…

Il tendit la main vers sa tasse de thé, la portant à ses lèvres, lorsque soudain il sentit une présence derrière lui. Méfiant, il s'apprêtait à se retourner brusquement quand quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – se jeta sur lui, lui hurlant dans les oreilles, le faisant sursauter si fort que le britannique en lâcha sa tasse, dont le liquide aqueux se déversa sur ses documents.

_ HERO !

_ A-Alfred, you- … !

Eberlué, le blond se retourna vivement, se retenant de ne pas hurler sur le petit garnement dont il aperçut simplement la mèche blonde rebelle caractérielle à sa jeune colonie s'enfuyant dans le couloir, accompagnée d'un rire malicieux.

Le britannique soupira à nouveau, se calmant progressivement, avant de se tourner vers son bureau, dont les documents si importants qui y résidaient étaient à présent imbibés de thé. Une moue dépitée s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il tentait désespérément d'éponger les manuscrits.

Sa Majesté (3) allait le tuer… !

* * *

 _° June 2013, G8 summit, Lough Erne, Northern Ireland_

L'Albion observait posément, un livre de _porn_ dans une main et une tasse de thé dans l'autre, ses « camarades » du G8 qui, comme à leur habitude, faisaient plus de bruit à eux sept qu'une armée de renard en goguette : France répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que son pays était le meilleur – le blond était quand à lui persuadé du contraire – et que de toute façon même en taille de robinet il surpassait tout le monde…

 _Wait_ , _what_ ?! Au mot « robinet », Russie qui jusque là ne disait rien se tourne vers le Français, son sourire incroyablement flippant rayonnant sur son visage, en soufflant comme une menace « 1812, France… 1812… » (4) ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement le blondin qui, avant de retourner s'asseoir en chouinant sous le regard sévère d'Allemagne qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir les abrutis qui constituaient cette réunion – le blond ne s'inscrivant bien sûr pas dans le lot – chacune de ses interventions ponctuées d'un « Veee~ » provenant d'un certain italien TRES bruyant qui passait son temps à jongler entre Japon, Allemagne, et un plat de pâtes, récupéra une masse non identifiée de sous le derrière de Russie…

 _Haw, shit_. Masse pas si non identifiée que cela, puisqu'il s'agissait de Canada. _God_ , il ne pourrait jamais avouer qu'aujourd'hui encore il ne parvenait pas à se faire à la présence de Matthew. Trop différent de son petit frère.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela… Le britannique prit une gorgée de thé en faisant un rapide compte dans sa tête : _one, two, three, four, five, six_. Sans se compter lui, et en n'oubliant pas Matthew, il manquait toujours quelqu'un.

 _Bloody Hell_ , où était encore passé ce _stupid Yankee_ ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus sur la question, car il sentit brusquement une main lui donner un coup puissant entres les deux omoplates, lui faisant au passage mettre le nez dans sa tasse de thé manquant ainsi de s'étouffer, et en renversant le contenu de la tasse qui n'avait pas fini sur son visage sur son magazine pornographique.

_ I'M THE HERO ! Yo, England, whut r u readin' ?

L'Américain n'attendit même pas la réponse de son ancien tuteur, repartant comme il était venu, sa démarche « héroïque » accompagnée de son célèbre « HAHAHA ! ». Le blond, crispé, sentit sa colère monter en lui bien rapidement alors qu'il lâchait, se contenant tant bien que mal pour garder son image de _gentleman_.

_ A-ME-RI-CA… !

Non, vraiment, peu de choses avaient changées.

* * *

(1) La Nouvelle-Angleterre était le nom donné durant la période coloniale de l'empire britannique au 13 colonies du Nouveau Continent, à savoir la Virginie, le Massachussetts, le New Hampshire, le Maryland, le Connecticut, la Rhode Island, le Delaware, la Caroline du Nord ainsi que la Caroline du Sud, le New Jersey, l'état de New York, la Pennsylvanie et enfin la Géorgie. Elles se situent le long de la côte Est du continent, et s'étendent de la Nouvelle-Ecosse à la Floride. Ce sont elles qui, en 1776, signent la Déclaration d'indépendance des Etats-Unis les séparant de l'empire britannique.

(2) Référence au « Dico des Nations » écrite par Loupiote54. Je n'avais aucune idée de nom et en lisant la page sur Pirate ! England, j'ai bien aimé l'idée de le nommer comme l'un de ses amis « imaginaires ». Pis ça rappelle aussi Tintin alors :meurs:

(3) Jacques VI ou Jacques Ier ( 1566 - 1625 ) : Roi d'Ecosse ( connu alors en tant que Jacques VI ) et d'Angleterre ( d'où le Jacques Ier ) ( C'est pas clair. En gros c'est le premier Jacques roi d'Angleterre, et le sixième Jacques roi d'Ecosse. C'pour ça qu'il a deux numéros différents ).

(4) Référence à « Une petite anecdote sur France » … Oui je fais des références à mes propres textes, et alors ? x3

* * *

Bon… Pour ce qui est du lexique, je pense me contenter de simplement décoder la phrase d'Alfred.

_ Whut r u readin' ? = What are you reding ? : Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ?

Pour _Bloody Hell_ , c'est plus compliqué… C'est un juron, et personnellement je n'arrive pas à mettre de traduction exacte dessus. Sachez simplement que c'est quelque chose du style « Nom de Dieu » ou un truc du genre, un juron qui a une connotation religieuse en tout cas... Mais, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez une meilleure traduction que la mienne (qui est médiocre pour cette fois, désolée… ).

* * *

Je ne sais pas si vous aurez fait le lien, mais je me suis inspirée d'une image Spamano, celle-ci :

fs71/PRE/f/2012/322/2/9/spamano_not_much_has_changed_by_hetalia_ask_

( Je ne sais pas si le lien se sera affiché pendant le post, si non demandez le moi ;3 )

Et, je voulais m'adresser à celles et ceux qui lisent mes textes. Bon, déjà, je vous en remercie c'est évident, mais j'aimerais effectuer un mini sondage auprès de vous : j'aurais pour projet d'écriture une fiction ( une véritable fiction cette fois, avec des chapitres, pas des OS ) Hetalia avec pour thème la chute du régime totalitaire nazi. Donc en gros le débarquement en Normandie, la progression des Alliés et des Soviétiques vers Berlin, etc. Avec bien sûr des pairings, et peut-être des lemons, qui sait (bande de petits cochons~).

Bref. Laissez vos avis en Review ou en PM, je vous en serais très reconnaissante :)

Je vous nems, gros poutoux baveux et à la prochaine~


End file.
